


Deus ex Jessica

by vamprav



Series: All the Crack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Jesscia Moore is God, Jessica Moore Lives, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: Jessica Moore is God.





	Deus ex Jessica

She looked down at the demon kneeling at Her feet with thinly veiled disgust. She actually like most of Her son’s creations but this little weasel had tried to hurt Her Sam. Granted it had been with an attempt to kill Her but this could not be born.

“ **You tried to hurt my Sammy** ,” She hissed, wrapping her hand around the knife in her gut, “ **and you were going to use Me to do it. Where you going to do to Me what Azazel did to his mother?** ”

“My Lady-” the demon started to say as She pulled the knife from her gut and tossed it aside.

“ **QUIET!** ” She roared, shaking the kitchen around them and the demon fell silent in an instant, cowering at Her feet.

The door banged open and Sam came rushing in only to stop to stare at Jessica and the demon.

“Jess, Brady, what’s going on?” Sam asked as he gently shut the door behind him.

“ **Our best friend has been a demon this entire time** ,” She told him and dropped the knife before moving to wrap Sam up in her arms, “ **he planned to kill me like Azazel did your mother. Don’t worry, I’ll fix this. Just give me a minute.** ”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Sam said and kissed her forehead, “you’re not hurt though are you?”

“ **No, Sammy, I’m just fine,** ” She said, “ **Now do you want to come meet my family?** ”

“Of course,” Sam said, “just let me have a nights sleep and we can go visit them after my interview.”


End file.
